New Galaxy Series
by Destiny Voyager
Summary: Aldrea L'eil (Jinn),Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, are trapped on a forgotten planet. Qui-Gon is possessed by a Sith haunting a ship, the Phoenix Fire, and tries to kill them. Can Aldrea and Obi-Wan save Qui-Gon? Or will all of them fall
1. New Galaxy Series Part 1: Undiscovered W...

New Galaxy Series  
  
Part 1: Undiscovered World Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were asleep on their ship, the Spirit Union. There was no one to pilot the ship. Qui-Gon was drunk and Obi-Wan was too tired to pilot the ship. The pilot herself was drunk. They did not notice as a jolt shook the ship and caused it to plunge towards an unknown planet. * * * The room was in a mess. Bottles of some type of alcohol lay strewn all over the floor. A man lay unconscious in the bed. His graying hair was long and he wore the robes of a Jedi. The hilt of three lightsabers lay on the table. A woman lay beside him, her hand still holding a bottle of alcohol. Her name was Aldrea, a Jedi. She was the pilot of the ship. Another man lay asleep on the couch. One bottle of Corellian Rubyfire could knock a man out for days. There were at least 6 bottles of Corellian Rubyfire on the table. The rest of the bottles contained other alcohols. * * * Qui-Gon Jinn awoke with a splitting headache at the back of his head. He remembered little of the night before. All he remembered was the pilot entering the room and offering him a drink. Later Obi-Wan had come in, only to find both of them drunk. He tried to rouse them, but the effort was futile. Obi-Wan sat in a chair nearby and fell asleep, too tired to pilot the ship. He reached out through his bond with Obi-Wan, only to find him asleep on the couch nearby. He groaned and sat up, dislodging the female pilot, Aldrea, whose arm was over his chest. She moaned and awoke. "Hmm. What? Master Jinn? What's going on?" Aldrea's slurred voice sounded odd in the quiet room. "We've got to land the ship. Unless it's already crashed. " Qui-Gon told Aldrea. Aldrea nodded and headed for the cockpit. She adjusted the autopilot to head for Coruscant and went back to the room. Both of them fell into a deep sleep and didn't even feel the jolt when the ship crashed on a foreign planet. * * * Qui-Gon coughed and groped for his lightsaber. He felt the familiar shape of the saber and ignited it. He was relieved to see the green blade. "Obi-Wan? Aldrea? Anyone there?" Qui-Gon called. A faint shout alerted Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan and Aldrea's lightsabers. Tucking them in his tunic, he slashed through the wreckage of their ship, all the while calling for Obi-Wan and Aldrea. He reached out with the Force and lifted parts of the wreck. He was so relieved when he saw Obi-Wan crawl out of the wreck. "Have you seen Aldrea?" Qui-Gon called to Obi-Wan, throwing his saber back to him. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Keep looking!" Qui-Gon shouted back. "Master! I've found her! She's over here!" Obi-Wan's shouted alerted Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon raced over. Aldrea was lying on the ground, her flight suit ripped and torn. She no longer looked like the woman he knew, but now rested in a neutral Clawdite configuration. She was still alive, though. But her right foot was twisted in an odd angle. "Aldrea, wake up!" Qui-Gon called to her. Aldrea did not stir. "Wake up, Aldrea!" Qui-Gon scooped her into his arms and started walking towards the forest. "We have to hide." Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan. "My comlink is damaged. It'll take sometime to repair." * * * Aldrea groaned and shifted. She cried out in pain and opened her eyes, only to find herself in Qui-Gon Jinn's arms. "Are you all right?" Qui-Gon's voice was full of concern. Aldrea nodded mutely. She had been secretly in love with the Jedi Master ever since she saw him in the Temple. He was so handsome, so headstrong, even unruly, but. * * * "Where are we?" Obi-Wan looked at the surroundings in awe. "It's so. so beautiful." Aldrea and Qui-Gon both agreed. * * * 


	2. New Galaxy Series Part 2: The Phoenix Fi...

Part 2: The Phoenix Fire The Sith opened his eyes. Strangers had come. Now, he would be able to have his revenge on the Jedi for the decimation of the Sith ranks. He remembered the day he was struck down by Master Yoda. 'I will have my revenge!' He screamed at the Jedi before vanishing. "Today, revenge will be mine!" He cried out laughing. * * * Qui-Gon and Aldrea sat by the lake, staring at the moon. Qui-Gon's arm was around Aldrea's waist, and Aldrea's head rested on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Earlier, Aldrea had confessed her love for him. Qui-Gon was surprised, but he too, admitted that he had loved her. Just then, a loud crash startled them. "Padawan!" Qui-Gon shouted, leaping to his feet and started running towards the camp. Aldrea was hot on his heels. The Jedi arrived in time to see Obi-Wan lying sprawled on the ground, with equipment of all sorts piled around and on top of him. "Padawan, what's going on?" Qui-Gon demanded, glaring at his sheepish Padawan. "I er. tripped?" Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly, pulling himself out of the mess. Aldrea grinned and pulled Qui-Gon away from the mess. "Let him sort it out." She persuaded him. * * * Later that night, Qui-Gon awoke and felt a call towards the forest. Help me. Help me. A disembodied voice called out to him. But another voice, an ancient, silvery voice told him. No, you mustn't go. Qui-Gon got up and pulled on his Jedi robe. He slipped out of the tent and headed towards call. * * * The Sith laughed, knowing that his ruse had worked. "The foolish Jedi is now heading this way. Soon, I will have my revenge on the Jedi!" He laughed before fading into the night. * * * Qui-Gon followed the call to a deserted clearing where he found an abandoned ship. The ship was rather majestic, despite the vines surrounding it. Its name was the Phoenix Fire. Qui-Gon cut away the vines around the door and stepped inside. Suddenly, a bright flash of light assaulted Qui-Gon's eyes. "Argh!" He cried out. The ship shook, sending Qui-Gon to his knees. He had been knocked unconscious. But minutes later, Qui-Gon climbed to his feet. He was possessed by the Sith. * * * Qui-Gon's mind floated in pitch darkness. Where was he? Was he dead? No, this was not death. It was only the veil of unconsciousness. But. A million questions filtered through his mind. Obi-Wan, Aldrea. He could not move, could not help them. * * * Qui-Gon walked back to the camp, only to find Aldrea and Obi-Wan still asleep. He nudged them awake and as they sat up, he told them about the ship. "A way to get off this planet?" Obi-Wan sounded excited. Qui-Gon smiled. Aldrea noticed that something was wrong. Qui-Gon was acting very strangely. * * * Qui-Gon led the two Jedi's to the Phoenix Fire, where the trio started hacking away at the vines and starting up the computer systems. Aldrea was setting the coordinates when Qui-Gon came in. Aldrea was utterly surprised when he grabbed her by her neck. "Qui-Gon. Let me go! What are you doing?" Aldrea cried out. But Qui-Gon just dragged her to the door. Aldrea screamed as Qui-Gon hit her over the head. * * * Qui-Gon drifted in the veil of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes when he heard a faint scream. Aldrea. He thought. But there's nothing I can do for her. * * * Obi-Wan was fixing the inside of the ship's quarters when he heard a scream. He turned around and was horrified at what he saw. 


	3. New Galaxy Series Part 3: Sith Spirit

Part 3: Sith Spirit Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing. He held his lightsaber to Aldrea's throat. Obi- Wan was horrified. "Qui-Gon, it's me. It's me, Aldrea L'eil. Can't you remember?" Aldrea tried to talk to him. "Shut up, girl! I am not Qui- Gon Jinn!" Qui-Gon snarled at Aldrea. "Please Qui-Gon. Listen to me. You know me, Aldrea. Aldrea L'eil. The pilot?" Aldrea's voice sounded pleading. "I said, SHUT UP! I am NOT Qui-Gon Jinn!" Qui-Gon roared at Aldrea. He brought the green blade closer to her throat. "Any last requests?" Qui-Gon taunted. "Yes." Aldrea twisted around in his grip and pulled his face close to hers. "I have." Qui-Gon's gasps were silenced when Aldrea covered his mouth with hers and kissed him. Qui-Gon's eyes widened in shock. As Aldrea pulled away, Qui- Gon collapsed to the ground. The Sith never understood what it meant to love a person. Aldrea realized. All it understood was hate and anger. So when I kissed Qui-Gon. The Sith vanished? Qui-Gon lay on the ground, unconscious. Obi-Wan checked his pulse, only to find it still beating, but it was very weak. Qui-Gon's breathing was very shallow. "He's very weak. But he's still alive." Obi-Wan reported. Aldrea knelt down by Qui- Gon's side. She scooped his limp body into her arms. Walking out of the ship, she laid him down and called his name. Qui-Gon did not stir. Aldrea strengthened her Force signature, hoping that he could latch on to it. She just knelt there and tried. * * * Qui-Gon heard Aldrea's voice calling him, urging him to wake up. Her Force signature was soon joined by his Padawan's. Slowly, he was pulled back to consciousness. * * * Qui-Gon opened his eyes and groaned as light assaulted them. He saw Aldrea and Obi-Wan standing over him. "Master, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. "You were. not like yourself." Qui-Gon gave a resigned sigh and shrugged. "I was possessed by a Sith. I. I tried to kill you, didn't I?" Obi-Wan tried to reassure his distraught Master. But Qui-Gon was too upset for words. Then Aldrea walked in, motioning for Obi-Wan to leave. Obi- Wan nodded and got up. "Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, it is not your fault. It was the Sith. You'd never have done that." Aldrea pulled Qui-Gon close. He laid his head on Aldrea's shoulder and let his feelings out. * * * Aldrea held Qui-Gon as he cried, his body wracked with sobs. Finally, he stopped. "I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't. shouldn't have. " Qui-Gon's voice sounded hoarse. "Qui-Gon. I need to tell you something." Qui-Gon immediately looked up. "I. I love you." Aldrea folded Qui-Gon into her arms and kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you too." Qui-Gon admitted. The two lovers sat there in each other's embrace. * * * 


End file.
